И снова облом в крыльях ангела
by little eeyore
Summary: Нора любит в Патче всё. Его улыбку. Его сердце. Даже его крылья! Но одно она в нём ненавидит... Он всегда обламывает прекрасные моменты. Перевод с английского/автор - PatchsFallenAngel


**Название:** **И снова облом... в крыльях ангела**

**Ссылка****на****оригинал****:** www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5797823/1/Ruined_Moments_in_the_Wings_of_an_Angel

**Автор****:** **PatchsFallenAngel** (http:/www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1982981/PatchsFallenAngel)

**Переводчик:** **little_eeyore**

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

**Дисклеймер:** Все герои принадлежат Бекке Фитцпатрик, идея – PatchsFallenAngel, перевод - little_eeyore

**Пейринг:** Патч/Нора

**Жанр:** Romance/Humor

**Рейтинг:** Т

**Саммари:** Нора любит в Патче всё. Его улыбку. Его сердце. Даже его крылья! Но одно она в нём ненавидит... Он всегда обламывает прекрасные моменты.

**Размещение:** **Только на сайте TR and ****FF****.****Net**

_**Nora's POV**_

Я пробуждалась ото сна. И могла чувствовать, как что-то упирается мне в спину.

- АГХР! – воскликнула я.

- Патч, убери своё крыло из-за моей спины… это неудобно, ты же знаешь!

Из-за спины я услышала смешок, и вокруг моей талии обвились две теплые руки.

- И тебе доброе утро, Ангел.

Я закатила глаза. К моему ужасу, теперь я окончательно проснулась. Я перевернулась так, чтобы быть лицом к нему, вздохнув. Он прекрасен. Он может превратить монахиню в шлюху, просто подарив ей эту пиратскую улыбку. Все девочки в школе пускали по нему слюни, особенно… Марси Миллер. Частично я наслаждалась тем, что он их не замечал. Что я единственная, кого он выбрал.

- В утреннем свете твои волосы выглядят особенно рыжими.

И тогда он просто разрушил момент. Я обиделась и встала с постели.

- Ауу, Ангел, - заскулил Патч. – Извини. Возвращайся в постель. Без тебя так холодно.

Я подарила ему красноречивый взгляд, а потом убежала в ванную.

- Не подглядывать, - спокойно проговорила я. Я знала, что он меня услышит.

_Я не шучу!_

Я услышала его смех из своей спальни.

После теплого душа я почистила зубы и собралась в школу. Натянула узкие джинсы и одну из старых папиных рубашек, которая была слишком большой для меня. Вернувшись в комнату, я нашла Патча в новом комплекте одежды.

Сегодня он был в своей обычной черной рубашке и джинсах, а также мотоциклетной куртке. Должно быть, он спрятал крылья, потому что я нигде их не наблюдала. Только иногда я видела его крылья, и они были просто прекрасны. Он ненавидел их, потому что думал, что они заставляют его выглядеть «по-девчачьи». Я заверила его, что они делают его очень мужественным, но всё же, они появлялись только тогда, когда их охранник чувствовал усталость. Например, когда он спит. И из-за того, что он спит рядом со мной почти каждую ночь, его перья попадают мне в рот или его особые «выступающие части» накрывают лицо.

- Что с курткой? – спросила я, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что с вожделением смотрю на него.

- Риксон проиграл пари, - просто проговорил он.

- И…?

- И… это означает, что у меня есть новое средство передвижения, - усмехнулся он.

О нет. – Ты выиграл мотоцикл?

Патч кивнул, выглядя, как ребенок в кондитерской. – Так, что мы сегодня делаем? – спросил он, подпрыгивая, как возбужденный ребенок перед сахаром.

- Умм… сегодня вторник, Патч. – Я задумчиво на него посмотрела. – Нам в школу.

- Жизнь так коротка, Нора.

Я скептически посмотрела на него. – Как?

- Прогуляешь со мной школу?

- И куда поедем? – ответила я, уперев руки в бока.

- К Бо? В Дельфийский?

- У нас сегодня нет теста по биологии?

- Кого это заботит, Нора? Всего лишь один день.

- Хорошо… - в конце концов, я согласилась.

- Сильнее, - прошептал Патч.

И я прибавила скорость.

- Ещё.

Мы немного ускорились.

- Нет, нет, не так сильно, - закричал Патч.

Я немного сбавила скорость.

- Да! Идеально!

Мы находились на заброшенной дороге – Патч учил меня ездить на своём мотоцикле. – Не выжимай сцепление, тебе необходимо удерживать его крепко, но не туго, - инструктировал Патч.

- Хорошо, думаю, теперь я отниму его у тебя… - призналась я со смешком. Сначала я опасалась этой смертельной ловушки, а теперь мне нравится это! Ощущение ветра в волосах. Казалось, я лечу.

- Нора, берегись! – закричал Патч.

Вытряхнув из головы всю свою мечтательность, я обратила внимание на то, куда еду. Прямо передо мной стоял старый дуб. Я пыталась затормозить, но тормоз, казалось, застрял. Вдруг Патч пролетел к передней части мотоцикла, останавливая его. Я чуть было не упала, но была поймана с помощью пары сильных рук.

- Никогда не пугай меня так, Ангел! – ругал меня Патч.

- Да, Папочка.

Патч ухмыльнулся.

- Мне как бы даже нравится, как это звучит, - а затем подмигнул.

Я же говорила – он всегда портит настроение.

После «почти аварии», Патч повел меня в кафе-мороженое. Я заказала клубничное с шоколадной стружкой, тогда как Патч – с тройной сливочной помадкой, и сверх того – шоколад.

- Ты заболеешь, если съешь весь этот шоколад, - ругала я его. Я говорила как мама.

Патч усмехнулся. – Ангел, я никогда не болею.

Я закатила на него глаза. – Хорошо, - сказала я. – Просто не приходи ко мне плакаться, когда заблюёшь всё вокруг.

- Я не плачу, - ответил мистер Напыщенный Индюк.

Чтобы полакомиться мороженым, мы присели на скамейку рядом с парком. Везде бегали маленькие дети, а за ними гонялись родители.

Я продолжала лизать мороженое, когда оно упало ко мне на колени. Я покраснела и попыталась вытереть его салфеткой, что только усугубило ситуацию.

Тогда дети, лет четырёх-пяти, проходившие мимо, начали смеяться. – Ахаха, ты помочилась на свои штаны!

Патч заговорил: - Не беспокойся, Нора, это не выглядит, будто ты помочилась на себя.

Я ласково улыбнулась ему.

- Более того, это выглядит, будто у тебя пришли «дела».

Моя улыбка превратилась в оскал, встав, я пошла прочь. Я могла слышать, как меня зовет Патч, но не обернулась.

_I've got an angel  
>She doesn't wear any wings<br>She wears a heart that can melt my own  
>She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing<br>She gives me presents  
>With her presence alone<br>She gives me everything I could wish for  
>She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home<em>

Сегодня у Бо была ночь караоке, и Патч настаивал на серенаду, чтобы загладить инцидент с мороженым. Я была смущена, но его выбор песни был так мил. «Ангел» Джека Джонсона. Обычно я не слушаю его музыку, но, когда Патч пел эту песню, она звучала, как небо.  
><em><br>__She could make angels  
>I've seen it with my own eyes<br>You gotta be careful when you've got good love  
>Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying<br>But you're so busy changing the world  
>Just one smile can change all of mine<br>We share the same soul  
>Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh<br>We Share the same soul  
>Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh<br>We Share the same soul  
>Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh<br>Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
>Umm umm umm uhhhhhhmm<em>

Закончив, он поклонился и сказал, глядя мне в глаза: - Эта единственная была любовью всей моей жизни.

_Кажется, я теряю сознание. _

- Но, её сегодня здесь нет, так что, Нора Грей, думаю, мне придётся с тобой смириться.

Момент был разрушен… снова.

После того, как закончилась ночь караоке, Патч отвез меня домой. Он проводил меня до двери, а потом хотел сделать шаг в дом, но я остановила его.

Он выглядел сконфуженно. В прошлом я никогда его не отвергала.

- Почему бы тебе не пойти и не поспать сегодня с любовью всей твоей жизни, Патч?

- Ооу, Ангел, ты же знаешь, я просто пошутил.

Второй раз за сегодняшний день я подарила ему красноречивый взгляд.

Он надул губы и захватил моё лицо жесткими, но нежными ладонями, и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза.

- Я люблю тебя, Нора Грей.

Я не смогла перед ним устоять. Как бы ни старалась. И подарила ему поцелуй. Легкий, быстрый поцелуй в губы. Он обнял меня за талию и понес вверх по лестнице.

Когда мы добрались до моей комнаты, я ощутила, как он, не разрывая поцелуя, положил меня на кровать. Я слегка потянула край его рубашки, которая тут же, вместе с курткой, была небрежно брошена на пол моей комнаты.

Мои руки скользили по его словно высеченной из мрамора груди и вокруг, изучая его спину. Я улыбнулась напротив губ Патча, когда прикоснулась к его крыльям. Люблю, когда он опускает их вокруг меня. Я провела руками по перьям.

- Красиво, - пробормотала я в его рот.

- Да, ты прелестна, - ответил Патч.

Я улыбнулась и стала ждать, когда он разрушит момент. Но этого не произошло. Он просто продолжал меня целовать. Мы целовались, словно у нас на это была целая вечность. Но, к сожалению, всё слишком скоро заканчивается.

- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Ангел, - прошептал Патч мне на ухо. – Нам завтра в школу.

Я закатила глаза, но повернулась так, что он теперь обнимал мою талию, прижавшись грудью к моей спине.

- Патч! – застонала я. – Убери крыло из-под моей спины!

- Уммм, Ангел, - смущенно проговорил Патч и замялся. – Это не моё крыло.

**The End**


End file.
